1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an electrical device and a plug for an electrical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pumping device is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,481, having a connection lid, a connection cap slipped over the connection lid, a hollow chamber formed between the connection lid and the connection cap, and electrical connections that extend through the connection cap into the hollow chamber. It is disadvantageous that when fuels containing water, such as ethanol, are being pumped, corrosion can occur at the electrical connections and at the uninsulated cable segments that are exposed to fuel near the electrical connections, for instance at the electrical coils or flexible cables of the carbon brushes, and in the final analysis this leads to an interruption in the electrical contact and thus to failure of the pumping device.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 199 21 539 A1, a plug for pumping devices comprising contact pins and electrical components is known, parts of which are extrusion-coated with plastic to avoid corrosion. The electrical components are for instance coils, flexible cables, a capacitor, and a ground contact. It is disadvantageous that this version is comparatively expensive to manufacture. Moreover, corrosion continues to occur at the flexible cables.